Shadows Can't Lie
by NekoKitty13
Summary: Shadow Kotori is a young orphan of the age of twelve. Abandoned by her family and her mentor, she is determined not to lose anyone else. Thats why when her mentor sends her a letter with a challenge to find her, she excepts. Little did she know, things were going to get even more complicated. Eventual KilluaxOC.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my first Hunter x Hunter fanfic so please give me all the advice and constructive criticism that you can, they will be greatly appreciated ^,^ ! ****Now onward!**

**Disclaimer: NekoKitty13 does NOT own Hunter x Hunter**

* * *

I was running. Running as fast as my weak legs could take me. Why was I running? Well, that's a pretty long story, so I'll just give you the basic rerun of my life. I live in Meteor City. I know what your thinking, whats Meteor City? Meteor City is the home for the unfortunate and unwanted. I've been here since I was a baby. I don't know who my parents are, or where I come from, but I don't care. I was taken in by a gypsy that was traveling through Meteor City. Her name was Sasha, and she was like a mother to me. She is the reason I'm still alive, she was my mentor, and she taught me how to survive on my own.

She soon found that I was a natural thief after she took me in and worked on helping me hone my skill until I was a master. Once my training was complete she left me with nothing but a beautiful guitar the color of the night sky, and a black fedora hat with a beautiful forest green ribbon on it. I still hang on to both of these items to this day.

Anyways, I was running from a gang called the Punk Rider's. I know, pretty stupid name but they're actually pretty dangerous. Anyway apparently I was trespassing in they're territory and now they're after me. I knocked out a couple of them but they just kept coming, and I was really tired because I hadn't been able to get any food in a couple of day's, so I decided the best option was to run. I knew this city better then them so I thought it was going to be easy.

Boy was I wrong. They had motorcycles...the bloody bastards had motorcycles...shit.

I quickly jumped over a tipped over trashcan and made my way into an abandoned alleyway where I saw...a dead end. Really god, really? I heard them coming behind me and panicked. Suddenly I saw an escape route. As they all crowded around me getting ready to fight I hadn't stopped my course to the alley wall and instead increased my speed. As soon as I was close enough I leapt onto wall and pushed off, while using my momentum to sail over they're heads and to the entrance of the alleyway.

They were so shocked that they just froze to watch. Unfortunately for them that was just what I was waiting for. I ran until I found an empty box in another alleyway**(****So many alleyways XD)**next to a dumpster. I quickly jumped inside and closed the top just they passed by me, going into the center of the city.

I poked my head out of the box, much like a cat, and sighed in relief. This was pretty much a daily occurrence, but that doesn't mean that I have to enjoy it. I lowered my head back into the box that was my temporary home. Well I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Shadow Kotori. I'm a twelve year old girl with short black hair that goes a little past my chin. I have forest green eyes that look kinda like a cats. I'm also blind in my right eye so I usually cover it up with bandages. I live in a wooden crate **(Don't judge** **XP)**with only a blanket, my guitar, and a black messenger bag that Sasha gave me.

I suddenly heard a loud squawking noise. I looked up and saw a giant raven flying at me and let me tell you, this thing was HUGE! I let out a surprised squeak and ducked into my box. a couple minutes later, I peaked my head out to see the raven just staring at me expectantly. With a closer look, I saw it had a letter in it's beak. I reached my hand out and took the letter. I saw that there was a flame seal on it and knew immediately who it was. I quickly tore open the note to see what my mentor had to say.

_Dear Shadow_

_If you are reading this note it means it got to the right person. If you aren't Shadow, PUT THIS NOTE AWAY YOU NOSY FUCKING BASTARDS! If you are Shadow, I'm glad to see that your still alive after seven years on your own without dying, ya whiney bitch! I__t shows that you have potential. I must say, you were an alright student, and it's good to know that your alive. Now I have one more task for you to do, take the hunter exam and pass. After that I will have no more to teach you and you will only have to find me._

_If you can, then you will have surpassed me. If you accept then when you get to a restaurant in Subashi City, and tell the chef that you want the steak combo, boiled on a weak flame. He will then lead you to the hunter exams._

___So what do you say, Shadow? Care to take up my challenge? Or are you too chicken ya' bitch XP!_

_Sincerely, your mentor_

_Sasha, The Flame Gypsy._

I felt my eye twitch as I read the note again. Very well Sasha, Challenge accepted.


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at the sight

I signed as I arrived at the restaurant that Sasha mentioned in her insulting letter. Before I entered, I paused as I took in my appearance in a nearby shop window. I had disguised myself as a boy for the time being so that I wouldn't be the only girl. I may not seem like it, but I'm actually really shy. Well anyway, as I looked into the window this is what I saw.

A scrawny looking boy with a black fedora hat that had a green ribbon on it. The boy had midnight black hair and forest green eyes. He looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in years! Well...that wouldn't be far from the truth. As usual I had my trusty guitar strapped to my back. Anyway, as I was taking in my appearance I bumped into someone. As I was falling to the ground, I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. It never came.

Looking up I saw that I was caught by a man with an interesting mustache. Upon closer inspection I saw that he had no mouth I have no idea how that's even possible, so I'm just not going to question it... Suddenly I realized that he was the man that I had bumped into!

"A-ah I'm sorry sir! I wasn't looking where I was going", I stuttered quietly. He chucked at my attempts to apologize to him.

"It's quite alright young man, just try to look where your going next time, alright?", I frowned at that, young man? I suddenly realized that I still had my disguise on, sweet it works! I did a mental victory dance in my mind as I assured him that it wouldn't happen again.

Suddenly he got a phone call and had to leave."I hope to see you at the exam", he said as he walked away. I froze in place, mentally freaking out. s I was about to ask him what he meant, he was gone. I sweat dropped and turned to go into the restaurant. As I entered, I was greeted with the heavenly aroma of frying meat. I swear there was going to be a puddle of drool if I stayed any longer. I walked up to the front desk and rang the bell waiting for the chef to emerge.

As he came out he took a quick glance at me. "Your order sir?" he asked me kindly. Nervously I asked for the stake-combo. I watched as his eyes lit up in surprise.

"Grilled or boiled?"

"Grilled, over a low flame"

He smiled and nodded approvingly at me."Alright, coming up, please follow me." He then led me to an elevator and told me to ride it to the one-hundredth floor. As I entered the elevator, I saw a whole buffet! I could tell that I was drooling now. I reached desperately for the food like a zombie. I quickly inhaled half of the buffet in the time it took for the elevator to get to my destination. I sighed in relief, I hadn't had a good meal in weeks! As I was walking out of the elevator, I quickly snagged a piece of steak on my fork.

An odd looking man handed me my entry number. I glanced at my number in surprise, number thirteen. I didn't expect myself to be this early! I sighed and took a seat on the floor with my back leaning against the wall. Well I made it here, now all that was left to do was wait


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares and friends

**I'm back Xp! Did you all miss me? I'm sorry it took forever, BUT I HAD FCAT! I still have it now and it's torture, so I'm suffering too !**

**Anyway, let me stop boring you. ONWARD!**

* * *

_It was a cold winter morning. Even though the day seemed calm, I knew something was amiss. It was like the calmness you feel right before a nightmare. The only difference was that I was awake, very much so._

_Suddenly I heard a low growling noise. I froze and slowly turned around, only to wish I hadn't. It was a dog, and a huge one at that. It was covered with so much grime and filth, that I couldn't quite tell what color it's fur was. It's eyes were the color of a fire, consuming everything in it's path. They held such rage and hate, I could feel myself shrinking under it's glare._

_I don't know what it was, but something about this dog had me frozen in my place. The dog suddenly let out a blood chilling howl. I felt the hairs rise on the back of my neck. My instincts were telling me to run. I quickly turned tail and fled just as the demon-like dog took a running leap at me, missing by an inch. _

_Panting, I felt my adrenaline kick in and my speed increased. I dashed through the streets of Meteor City, throwing caution to the winds. I turned into a nearby alleyway hoping to escape the dogs wrath, only to find myself at a dead end. I screamed in frustration, pounding my small fists on the alley wall to no avail. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground by an enormous force. I screamed again, this time in pain as I felt the dogs sharp claws tear into my back, drawing blood and leaving scars._

_There was so much pain, I just wanted it all to end. Just as I closed my eyes, prepared for the end, I felt the weight lift off me. I slowly and fearfully opened my dull emerald orbs to see blue eyes the color of the night sky star back at me._

_"Sa-sha?"_

_She smiled tenderly at me as she leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear_

_"Wake up"_

_'Huh?_'

* * *

I jerked awake to feel someone poking my face. I swiftly caught they're hand to prevent them from poking me anymore.

"Finally your up! Man you were muttering stuff in your sleep, it was getting annoying."

'huh?'

I looked up to see a boy around my age looking at me intently. He had snow white hair, and eyes so icy blue, I was surprised that they weren't made of ice! he was wearing a black turtleneck, with a white short sleeved shirt over it. He was crouched over me, holding a skateboard in his in his left hand. His other hand was being securely held by me to ensure that he wouldn't poke me anymore.

"Um, you can let go now"

I looked at him suspiciously, before finally releasing his arm. He stood back and offered me his hand to help me up. I hesitantly took it and used him to pull myself up.

"The name's Killua by the way, you?", he asked looking at me curiously. I was still a little suspicious, but in the end I decided to trust him. If he'd wanted to hurt me, he probably would have done it before.

"Shadow"

"Shadow huh? That's an odd name."

"So' s Killua!", I pointed out, defending my name. He just smirked at me and started laughing. I cocked my head to the side, confused.

'_Why is he laughing?_'

He just smirked and poked my cheek.

"You should have seen your face! it was priceless!", I glared at him and mumbled something about Albino's being weird. He leaned closer to me, looking at my entry tag.

"Man, you got here WAY earlier then me. And here I thought was going to be the youngest here!", He exclaimed. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I whirled around and grabbed the hand that was going to land on my shoulder, giving it a good twist. The guy who tried to grab my shoulder fell on the ground, writhing in pain. Oops.

"Gah, What the hell kid!", an old guy with what looked like a tomato nose yelled at me from the ground. My eyes widened, I didn't mean for that to happen. Just as I was about to start apologizing, Killua started laughing!

Sadist", I mumbled, receiving a glare from a certain albino, who bonked me on the head. I rubbed my sore skull and started apologizing to the old man I had knocked down, all whilst glaring at Killua from the corner of my eyes(MULTITASKING BITCHES). The old man glared at me for a while, then put on a fake smile saying it was okay.

"The names Tonpa by the way,"I really didn't like this guy, he gave me a bad feeling. Suddenly he gasped and looked at my number tag.

"You poor kid!", He exclaimed. I cocked my head to the side looking at him in confusion.

"They say," he continued, "That tag number thirteen is cursed! It's full of bad luck, no one with that tag has ever been able to pass the hunter exam. Ah well, better luck next time." he said, not sounding very sorry at all, in fact, he sounded pretty pleased. I glared at him.

"Well maybe, I don't believe in luck, tomato nose", I said coldly, sending him an icy glare at the same time. then turned and walked away, leaving him shocked at my tone while Killua on the other hand, was cracking up the whole time.

"Don't worry, he's just cranky that I woke him up from his nap.", I smirked at that. Killua was pretty funny.

He walked over to me after his talk with the tomato-nose. He was carrying four cans of juice and smirking at me smugly. I rolled my eyes at him and engaged him in a conversation for a little while until I heard a loud shrieking noise. I turned and saw...MUSTACHE-MAN!

He was Holding an odd looking device that had made the odd noise.

"As of now", he started," All registration is closed."


End file.
